Stranger
by Reioko
Summary: It wasn't that they didn't know each other. It's that they couldn't.


This is based on an amazing piece of art called _Stranger _done by illbewaiting. I'd definitely suggest looking at before/during/after you read this is where you can find the art). This is going to be one of a set of one shots. I have yet to decide how many will be in it.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the fanart this is based on.

This is boyxboy so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Reviews are cherished.

Reioko22

THIS IS IMPORTANT!!

Riku----written like this

_Roxas---written like this_

Stranger

**It wasn't that they didn't know each other.**

**It's that they couldn't.**

When I looked up I saw the petite blonde smirking at me. It was stupid for me to ever think he looked like you. He had a hardness that your naivety could never hold. A pain that you kindness would never understand. He was more like me then you.

_I couldn't help but smile at him. A silver haired beauty. Could Nobodies ever truly smile. I loved to watch him sleep. I loved to watch him awake. The bottom line was I loved to watch him. Can Nobodies ever truly love? He made me think so._

I almost wished I had never met him. But I wanted to meet him. I shouldn't care that he seemed to fight just as well as I did, if not better. I shouldn't care that his eyes matched yours perfectly. I shouldn't care that he looked fiendishly cute. I shouldn't care. But I did.

_I had watched him the minute he walked onto our world. I wanted to meet him. When we fought, I loved it. None in the Organization looked this good when we fought. None of the Organization had his looks---his eyes. Aquamarine._

When I found out there was a Keyblade wielder within the organization I went to go find him. I thought there may be a connection. A connection between you two. So far all the connection I could see was Keyblades… and your eyes. You could almost be twins.

_He could wield a Keyblade. The first person I had ever met who could. The first anything I could ever relate to was him. I thought there was a connection between us. Sometimes I used to wonder if he felt it. I still do._

I was told to be careful when I entered that world. Only the strongest of the Nobodies were there. That and hordes of Heartless. I tried to be careful, be he defeated me with ease. I wonder if I had taken more of the darkness within myself it would've changed the outcome. Probably.

_He wasn't very careful when he entered our world. Did he only expect us to stay in our nice little castle. Well… most of them did. Not me. I liked to think of myself differently. But I can't really do that anymore. Not now that I've meet you. I still think Riku was more of my other half then you._

He was probably one of them. A Nobody. Something without a heart. I had no idea why, but he was supposed to help you. I doubt he would help anyone with his own freewill. And I was in no state to force him.

_I didn't know he had come looking for me. Looking for me. So that he could help you. There has got to be some sort of irony in that. But I do have to thank you. Without you I could never have meet him._

Roxas.

_Riku._

I don't know when it was that I started waking up with him near me. But it was happening more and more often. He would watch me train, watch me eat, watch me sleep. He probably should have killed me, I was going to try and defeat him. Just to speed your recovery up.

_I have no idea when I started to watch him sleep. But once I started I couldn't stop. I could never stop watching him. I liked the way he moved as he trained, I liked to watch him cook, I liked to watch him sleep. I knew he wanted me dead. But I wanted to see him._

It couldn't have been more then a week since he beat me into the ground. It couldn't have been more then a week since the last time I had been alone. It couldn't have been an entire day he left me alone.

_Time always runs out too soon. Axel was probably having a panic attack. He probably was ripping up the castle looking for me. I would have to go appease him. For at least a day. Or else the Organization might find my angel._

Just vanished.

_So I left._

I could barely eat that day. Couldn't sleep. My training didn't seem helpful. Nothing seemed to work without him there. But I couldn't need him this much. We had barely said a word to one another, yet here I was, missing him. Missing him with the intensity of a lover.

_Axel ranted at me the whole time I was there. But instead of listening like I usually pretended to do… I thought of him. I didn't think I'd miss watching him that much. I didn't think I would miss seeing him annoyed with me. I didn't think I could feel this much._

That should have scared me. But it didn't.

_Nobodies couldn't feel. But he made me._

He came back that night, and looked at me with a small smirk.

_I came back after Axel's rant, and I attempted to smile once more._

"Miss me?" He had a conceited voice. Conceited… but amazing.

"_Miss me?" That was not what I wanted to say! Not at all._

I refused to look at him. I looked down. I looked away. I looked. But still I could feel his gaze burning on me. I heard footsteps coming closer to me, I could almost see him taking steps toward me.

_He wouldn't look at me. Everywhere but me. That should've made me mad. But instead it made me want to hold him. To care for him. To be with him. I needed to get closer to him, I needed to tell him._

I needed to get away.

_I needed to get closer._

I turned away quickly, and I may have escaped. If I really wanted to. But the moment I felt his arms around me, I didn't want to leave. Ever. Even if I had to betray you again.

_He looked as though he was going to run away. He probably would of, but I caught him. With him in my arms, I wanted to leave. Forget the Organization. Forget Axel. It was him I wanted._

I didn't think a Nobody could love. But with that kiss, I thought he could. I thought he did.

_I didn't think I could love. Yet here I was, in love. I kissed him. He kissed me._

I knew I did.

_I love him._

The next week I was happier then I could ever have imagined. Though we rarely spoke, we knew. It was almost like a psychic connection, as insane as that sounds.

_I didn't know what happy was. Not until our time together. I didn't speak, nor did he. But we knew. He felt our connection now, as I had before._

I wish nothing had ever separated us. I wish I could go back to that week and take him away forever. I wish we could've never left each others arms.

_I wish they had never come. I wish we could've stayed together. I wish I was brave enough to tell him I love him. I wish I had never let him go._

But then they came.

_But they came anyway._

He was a fiery red head. He took one look at the glances between Roxas and I before he decided to hate me for everything I was. Everything we were.

_Axel was here. That was bad. I looked at Riku. I couldn't stop but show Axel I had found love. I thought he would be happy. He looked mad._

She was a small blonde girl. Reminded me of Kairi, except she seemed more fragile. Delicate like a flower. She had no hate for me, but she loved Roxas. Which was enough for me to dislike her.

_Namine. She was a Nobody. A Nobody who ran away from the Organization. She looked after some boy now. A boy whose name I couldn't quite remember. _

I doubt we would have allowed them to separate us. But she knew my weakness.

_I didn't think we would separate. But she knew something. Something I didn't._

She knew what could break us apart.

_Why would she do this to me?_

My guilt.

_My pain._

"You can help save Sora. But only if you come with me."

"_You can help save Sora. But only if you come with me." _

She looked at me as she spoke. Her eyes almost dared me to reject her offer.

_She looked at him as she spoke. I didn't think he would leave me._

The red head looked at Roxas. He devoured him with his eyes before grabbing his arm.

_Axel looked at me. I could feel him raping me with his eyes, as usual, as he grabbed my arm._

"Come back Roxas, come back to me."

"_Come back Roxas, come back to me."_

Any fool could see he was pleading. Begging. Roxas didn't answer. Instead he looked at me. There was question in his eyes. Though I never spoke of Sora, he knew. He stared at me. I looked back in his eyes.

_He was begging, pleading. Normally I'd go with him. But now I had Riku. I looked at him. If he stayed here, I would stay with him. I knew he had someone he was trying to help. But I thought he would choice me. _

It was all I could do not to cry.

_I was completely deluded._

Telling him I loved him would only hurt more.

_I wanted to tell him I loved him, but he turned his back on me._

So I walked away.

_I wanted to hold him._

I could hear the red head walking, his footsteps were heavier then Roxas'.

_I could feel Axel dragging me with him. But I couldn't leave._

Roxas didn't start walking.

_I prayed he'd turn around._

I could feel his eyes, burning holes through me.

_I stared at him, need burning through me._

He wanted me to turn around.

_I needed him to turn around._

To pick him.

_Stay with me._

But I couldn't.

_But he couldn't._

_Fin_


End file.
